Just Mine, Charlotte
by ambrown1022
Summary: A post war, Charloe story. After the war they all end up back in Willoughby, TX. Charlie and Bass find themselves slowly drifting together as they try to put the battles behind them. However, that is easier said than done. And trying to live the "normal life" turns out to have its own fair share of battles. -Not super confident in this, let me know if I should continue-
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

**Okay people! I am going to try this again! I am about to have another surgery so I will have some down time coming up and I have been just itching to write another Charloe story! I really hope to have better luck with this one! Last time I attempted it I had watched the show and lost all inspiration after what they did to our Bass :(**

**Reviews really do help me write, so feel free to leave me a comment and I will try to reply! Also, this is unbeta'd so if you wanna point out mistakes I will try to get them fixed!**

**I know the intro is short, but the 1st chap will be up today!**

* * *

><p>The war was finally over. It had taken over six months, but Texas won by the skin of their teeth. They had all played their part; Rachel, Priscilla, and Aaron spent the summer in Idaho, doing whatever their brilliant minds do, while Miles, Bass, and Charlie fought "for" Texas. The word is used loosely however because they fought less <em>for <em>Texas and more _with_ Texas. Not working under them, more like leading the charges because, while Texas had gotten really good at patrolling its borders and nabbing thieves, leading battles really was more a Matheson/Monroe thing. Sebastian Monroe was officially pardoned by the state of Texas due to his "sacrifice and leadership" in the battles against the Patriots. No one of the 'Justice League'—as Aaron has taken to calling their rag tag band of freedom fighters—knows for sure how much the Texan government truly understands of what was happening in Idaho, and how much their asses were truly saved, but as they don't like to dwell on it themselves, they really haven't bothered to go into too much detail with them. There is still quite a bit of unrest amongst the people after too many battles pressing far too close to home, but things are slowly getting back to normal, or, as normal as things get these days.

Somehow they all ended back up in Willoughby… if you ask Rachel it is because it's where she grew up and where Gene stayed behind when the war started. Miles went back because Rachel was there. Charlie went because she had no one else, though she was far less enthused. Bass followed as well, because his only remaining home was wherever Miles was…only he was slowly beginning to realize that he no longer was his go to Matheson.

The first time he made her smile, a genuine, full blown Charlie smile, he knew he was a goner. She took his heart for sure right then and there. For once she wasn't smirking at him for doing something to piss off Miles or getting kicked by that damn horse she loves so much. She smiled at him because he genuinely made her happy and he decided that is what he wanted to do every day for the rest of his life… but he should have known his life was never that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is not a whole lot to go off of, but especially after I get the first chapter up, let me know if I should keep going!<strong>

**Much love,**

**Ash**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so before we really get started here, you should know our characters may be a little OOC to you. And that's okay with me cause in this story they start out as good friends. We may flash back some to how they got there. But at this point they dont have any ongoing animosity between Charlie and Bass. They are actually pretty close after the war. Anyways. PLEASE leave a review so I know if I should write more. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate mail.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>"A month! It's only been one measly month and I already want to kill myself!" Charlie muttered into her glass. Sitting on a stool at the bar, downing a glass of something that barely could be passed off as whiskey has become Charlie's afternoon of choice since her return "home", if you could really call it that.<p>

"Now Charlotte, the whiskey really isn't THAT bad.."

Charlie whipped her head around to look at the only man in town who would dare intrude on her sulking. She was caught a little off guard if she was being honest, her and Bass hanging out wasn't exactly new in the sense that they spent a lot of time together while they were off during traveling and fighting the damn patriots but she hadn't really got to see that much of him since they had been back, he had been too busy getting his house fixed up and his woodworking shop going.

She hoped her surprise wasn't too evident on her face when she gave him a small smile "Bass, have you had this stuff? It's pretty bad."

"Now, now Charlotte… Let's not be too hasty. I am sure Earl here puts lots of hard work into this stuff!" He gestured to the man behind the bar, a gruff looking man in his sixties who was missing a few fingers and teeth, but when you got to know him turned out to be pretty alright. To prove his point Bass took Charlie's mug and swallowed a mouthful. "See that's not so.." Bass stopped mid-sentence to cough a few times and Charlie couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, you see how bad this is!" A small smile now had formed on her face. "It's really just not a very good batch."

"You would know since you are Earl's favorite customer after all, coming in here every afternoon."

"How do you even know about that? And don't even pretend you don't come in here every night when you get done with working out in your shop."

Bass chuckled and smiled at her. "The same way you know that about me." She shrugged at that, they just knew each other really well. Bass drew her attention back with his next question though. "Why were you telling your drink that you want to kill yourself Charlotte?"

Charlie's smile faded and Bass almost regretted bringing it back up, but then her frown turned into a pretty adorable growl with an impressive eye roll thrown in and he had to hide the smile that threatened to come out.

Charlie took a big deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ear and turned on her stool to face Bass, "You sure you want me to get into this? Because I feel a rant coming on."

Bass flagged Earl down and got them two more glasses of the nonsense whiskey, then turned on his own stool to face her, their knees touching, hers between his. He couldn't help but think that they never would have found themselves in this position a year ago, but between all the time they had spent traveling together and fighting back to back, touching had become a casual kind of thing. Normal. "Alright Charlotte, I am all yours, rant away."

"Okay UGH! It's just… Miles and my MOM!" Bass swallowed a chuckle at that, he should have known. "They are driving me absolutely crazy! They insist I live with them so that I am not all alone." She adopts her best Rachel impression, which really doesn't sound anything like Rachel except that is awfully patronizing: "Oh Charlie, it will be so nice for us all to live together! We will get to spend quality time together, and you would save money! Oh and honey you wouldn't be all alone!" Charlie rolls her eyes before continuing in her own exasperated voice: "So here I am living in the _house of love_ where I am not supposed to have to be alone, though I may as well always be. Everyday Miles leaves to go work in town hall playing our trusty Sherriff," She adopts such a stern authoritative expression that she looks like a child who is playing parent and Bass has to laugh at her because she is so pissed and he can only find it adorable. She glares at him for it and raises her eyebrows, so Bass raises his hands in surrender: "I'm sorry Charlie, but you just nailed it, so I couldn't help it" he chuckles at her again and she just rolls her eyes and continues.

"Of course my mom is sharing her brilliant mind at the new school with Aaron and Priscilla every day, so I get left at the house by myself. Then when Mom and Miles come home they hardly even notice I am there. Mom just cooks dinner—which usually has meat that I caught during one of my spouts of boredom, not that I get any thanks for that or anything—then her and Miles eat together and disappear into their bedroom, and trust me, you don't want to know what happens in there. Holy shit they are loud." She looks so disgusted that Bass busts out laughing, doubling over so that his head grazes along her shoulder. She doesn't really think it is all that funny, but she has missed him and making him laugh, and so she can't help but join in.

When he finally catches his breath, he is smiling at her. "So you are telling me that you, Charlotte Matheson, sit at home all day except to hunt and drink at the bar?"

"Hey! That's not all I do! I also you know…read sometimes…visit my Grandpa…and I sell my extra meat and anything wild I gather in the market at lunch time before I come here."

"Have you thought about, I don't know…getting a job?" He chuckled a little at the indignant expression that crossed her face.

"Yes! They all offered me a job at the school, but it really isn't my thing unless they would let me teach hunting and hand to hand combat, which they wouldn't by the way. And I don't really have a whole lot of other skills. I know how to hunt, how to track, how to fight, and hell I know how to drink but Bass…I am not really good for much else."

In that moment, when he caught her eye, Bass realized just how lost she was. All she knew was traveling and war. Constantly moving, planning, and battling didn't really leave room for sewing quilts or making candles in her skill set. In addition to that she didn't really have anyone besides him in her corner. Yeah her family meant well, but they knew what normal was before and had welcomed it back with open arms. She was having trouble adjusting and on top of that was trying to do it alone. "Well if you are ever too bored you can always come help me out in my shop, I know you don't know a whole lot about it, but I can teach you, it will at least keep your hands busy, and while you do that you can try and find a different job that you really like and are good at. You know. If you want." Suddenly he felt nervous and a little stupid.

Charlie noticed his ears turning a little red and smiled at him. "Really? You wouldn't mind me bugging you?"

"Charlie, you and I traveled together for over six months, fought back to back. I mean sure it was a bit rough at first, but we became a team and then friends. We helped each other through some tough shit did we not?" At her nod he continued. "So, I would be honored to help you find your place here, hell you can even come stay with me if you want, I have an extra bedroom and the shop is right next door, and Lord knows we shared enough sleeping arrangements over the last couple months." He seemed to have only then realized what he had just said because her eyes had widened a little bit and he hurried to back track. "I didn't really mean for that to come out.." He noticed a fleeting look of disappointment in her eyes however and decided to go for it: "but I did mean it Charlotte. If you need out, you're welcome to come stay and work with me for a bit."

Charlie processed everything she just heard carefully…living with Bass. She wouldn't have to be under the same roof as Miles and her mom, and she wouldn't have to be alone. She had gotten really used to constantly being in Bass' company over the past year. And during most of their traveling and fighting they would be paired off together while Miles stayed and coordinated. She missed him. Bad. Her mom would flip though; she still didn't like him, and definitely didn't know how close they were. And there's also the fact that huge crush she has been harboring for the past four months would be harder to hide. His voice interrupted her musings however.

"Charlotte you don't have to, you can still work with me I was just offering…"

"Yes. Please." She hurried to stop him from going further with that line of thought. "I would love to get out of their house, and I still wouldn't have to be by myself. So, yeah. I would love to stay with you. In the extra bedroom of course…"

He couldn't help himself, "are you sure? Remember sharing a tent in that deserted part of that New Mexico desert?" He wagged his eyebrows at her and sported his most shit eating grin.

She couldn't help but laugh at him for it. "That is not even fair! It was freezing! And Miles wasn't there and you were warm."

"Yeah, yeah excuses Charlie, excuses." He smiled. "So you're moving into my house…when?"

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"No, I am done for the day, decided to drink early and happened upon you."

"Perfect than were going to go move me now, before Rachel and Miles get home."

He chuckled at her. "Sounds good to me, I'll play pack mule just this once. But Charlotte."

His voice had turned so serious that Charlie turned back to him from where she was leaving a diamond on the counter for their drinks. When she caught his eye: "You have to tell your mother."

She laughed. Full on belly laugh, "Maybe her head will blow off when I tell her and we won't have to deal with any of her patronizing nonsense?!" She laughed some more and started walking out the door, but seemed to realize that he wasn't following her. She turned to look at him, still sitting on his stool staring after her. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, just preparing myself for a bullet wound from your mother." She walked right up to him then and put her hands on his shoulders. Without even thinking about it his hands lightly gripped her waist. With him sitting and her standing they were almost eye to eye.

"Don't worry Bass. I'll protect you from Rachel." And then she gave him his favorite crooked smile. The one that was so completely Charlie, and he knew right then as she turned and walked away that he was totally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Much love, **

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! I am sorry this has taken so long, I had my shoulder surgery friday and have been recovering. So I have lots of down time now, but the typing is a bit slow, and I get wore out easily, but hopefully my muse works with me and I can get you updates much sooner!**

**I apologize for any mistakes as this is unbeta'd.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>A random onlooker would easily mistake Bass and Charlie for a couple as they walked across town to Miles and Rachel's house. They talked and laughed, arms rubbing against one another from how close they were walking. Their happiness was obvious.<p>

Charlie was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes, and she was struggling to get her words out, "Do you remember…when…that girl came onto you in that one pony town…in the middle of nowhere…and you were all into her…" "Charlotte. We don't need to revisit this story.." Bass warned. Charlie turned to him excitedly, laughing even more, "Oh but we do! It took you almost an hour before you figured out she wasn't actually a girl!" Charlie stops in the street from laughing so hard. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again?" "Oh no! I agreed not to tell anyone else, I never agreed not to rub it in your face."

Bass just had to shake his head at her and laugh. It was one of her favorite things to tease him about. When she had first told him that he didn't want to go after 'Sammy' he thought she was just a little jealous. The thought that she was aware of the cross dressing tendencies of one of the locals never crossed his mind. He was so caught up in trying to make Charlie jealous, that it took him a little while to realize the girl on his lap wasn't in fact a girl.

They had stopped walking at this point and Charlie's laughter finally died down. Bass hooked his arm through hers, "Come on gigglebox, we need to get going if we wanna beat Ma and Pop." "Yeah you might be right, at least it's not too much farther" She smiled at him again. He didn't really realize how much he had missed seeing her crack a smile at him since they had moved back to sleepy little Willoughby. He didn't want to dwell on it too much however, because then he started to feel guilty about leaving her to fend for herself. At least he was righting that now.

The rest of the short walk was made in comfortable silence, Charlie's arm slung through Bass'. They walked up the steps together, and Bass opened the door up for Charlie. He had been there many times before, the Matheson's tried to have everyone over for dinner on the weekends and they had already made some pretty decent memories of Bass, Miles, and Aaron drinking on the back deck while Charlie and Rachel brought food in and out. He realized now that he really hadn't paid that much attention to her at those meals. He was so excited at the idea of her getting to be normal that he only saw what he wanted to see as she put on the act for the rest of her family. Charlie brought him out of his headspace as she turned to go up the stairs, "You coming Bass?" "Yeah I'm coming."

He had never been upstairs before, never had any reason too. But as he climbed, he had to make a conscious effort to not stare at Charlie's perfect ass swaying right in his face. Though as his luck would have it, Charlie slipped on what appeared to be someone's shirt and Bass manages to catch her before she smacked her face on the step in front of her. As she stands up she realizes the position they are in, Charlie's back pressed to Bass' front. Since she was a step above him her head rested just above his shoulder. He had one hand gripping her hip and the other pressed flat against the middle of her stomach below her rib cage. They stood like that for a minute, not moving, hardly even breathing before Bass managed to speak, "You okay Charlotte?" "I'm good," was Charlie's breathy reply.

Bass slowly let go of her waist and Charlie started walking again, Bass taking several deep breaths before he followed her around the corner and into her bedroom. Bass leaned against the door frame as she started moving around. Bass wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he got to her room. Back in the day any normal 24 year old girl would have stuffed animals on her bed and pictures tacked to the walls, with clothes spilling out of every drawer and closet, things on the floor to trip over every two feet. But Charlotte Matheson's room had none of these things. There was a single twin bed in the middle of the room with a small nightstand beside it. A single candle sat in the middle of the nightstand along with a small book. There was a closet on the far wall with nothing inside besides her crossbow and a duffle bag in the bottom. There was a small dresser on the opposite wall with nothing but her extra knife belts and a small stack of books on top.

"You are allowed in my room you know? You don't have to just stand there…" Charlie cocked her head at him and then realized he was scanning her room. A red blush worked its way up her neck. "I know I don't really have a lot." "Nah Charlie, that's okay. It's just not what I expected that's all." "And what did you expect?" "Honestly, I'm not too sure." She gave him a sideways look and just shrugged. She went and got her duffle bag out of her closet and dropped her crossbow in it. Since settling back in Willoughby she had taken to just wearing one knife belt instead of all the ones strapped to her thighs, and leaving her crossbow at home when she wasn't hunting. However the tight jeans, tank tops, and knee high boots had stayed her go-to outfit of choice.

When she turned back around she saw Bass sitting on her bed and had to take a deep breath at the image. She hoped he didn't notice however as she walked over to her dresser and added the extra knife belt and books. As she started opening drawers and adding her clothes to the bag, she kept peering over her shoulder at Bass. After she finished with her few undergarments she peeked back to find Bass picking up the book on her dresser. "I didn't really take you for a romantic novel kinda girl Charlotte." He flashed the copy of _The Notebook_ at her and smiled. "Yeah well, I read just about everything I can get my hands on around here. And the girls here have more romantic love story kinda books than anything else." Bass nodded as he considered this, it made sense in a small town like this.

Charlie finished adding her few other shirts and pairs of pants and her only other pair of boots. Zipping up her bag she turned to look at him, "All set." Bass threw her book at her and she caught it, adding it to her bag. "Don't you have anything else?" "Nope this is it." He gave her a bit of a sideways look and then held out his hand. She looked at him, then his hand, and back at him. "Your bag Charlotte, can I take it?" She smiled at him and passed it over, "Sometimes I forget that you fancy yourself a gentleman." "I fancy nothing Charlotte, you know it's true." She chuckled at him as they started walking down the stairs.

"So, how long do you think it will be before your mom comes beating down my door looking for you?" Bass raised an eyebrow at her as they walked out the door. "Ah ah, that's not the question you should be asking, the right question is: How long before they even notice I am missing? Because for them to come looking for me, they would have to first remember that I exist. And that could be a while." "Shall we place a bet then?" "That depends..what are the stakes?" "Money is too boring, and since we are about to be roommates I am sure we can think of something much better." "I got it! If I remember correctly neither of us enjoy any kind of washing..dish or laundry alike?" "That would be correct." "So whoever is closer does dishes or laundry for a week, winners choice." Bass thought it over for a minute. "You got a deal Charlie."

He awkwardly reached across to shake her hand with his left since her bag was in his right hand. She laughed and shook it. "Okay so I bet it will take at least 2 days until they show up looking for me!" "I have more faith in Miles, tomorrow night, at the latest." She shook her head at him as they continued their walk across town, "Hope you're prepared to do some washing Sebastian." She smiled at him and he chuckled. "Well either way girl, we got a whole lot of fun coming our way, so for now. Let's just go get you settled in." He swapped the bag to his other hand and through his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Charlie looked up at him, all tucked into his side. All she could think about was how the fun that was coming wasn't at all the fun she was truly thinking they could have.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, this chapter was meant as a transition, so yeah. But we will get there..I hope! lol.<strong>

**Please please please leave a review. Also if you have any ideas on things you wanna see or anyting, please share! I am having a few struggles with the plot line.**

**Much love,**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey yall! Sorry for the long wait, have had some issues, but I hope to do better! (no promises though)**

**Also, I know that the writing style has changed a tiny bit, I'm just trying to work out a few things and what sounds better. Plus I am working without a beta.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Charlie had dropped things off at Bass' when they were all first settling in. She would bring him game or a message from Miles. But that never really required her to enter his little house on the other side of town, not that he had time for her to stick around anyways. Since he had been settling down it was wake up, go to his shop, go to the bar, go to bed. She tried not to think about whether or not he had been going to bed alone.<p>

It was early evening as the pair stepped up onto his porch, the sun beginning its decent over the horizon, one of the only signs of winter approaching being the suns earlier departure. Bass opened the door for her and she stepped inside. She paused to look around the open space, there was a couch that faced the front window and a bookshelf, with a fireplace on the opposite wall. Behind that there was a dining room table that probably sat four but just had three mismatched chairs. She saw an entry to the kitchen but it didn't look like he spent much time in there.

Bass observed her perusal silently. When he saw her cock her head at the sight of the kitchen he chucked, "I don't use the kitchen for much, except I did manage to modify the old freezer so that if I have ice it will keep it frozen."

She turned to him with a smile, "Cool. Does that mean you can get milk and stuff?"

"If I ever feel the need to get 'milk and stuff' yeah I guess I could."

"Just a thought." She winked at him and walked to run her hand along the back of his couch.

He had forgotten what that smile and wink combo on her beautiful face could do to him. He cleared his throat trying to get his words out, "So uhm, you want the rest of the tour?"

"Yes please."

He picked up her duffle bag and turned down the lone hallway. He pointed to the first door on his right. "This is the bathroom, I can't pump water in, but I got the plumbing where it will drain so you can bring water in and heat it then bathe and what not." He proceeded to the end where there was a door on either side of the hall. "The one on the left is mine, and I guess the one on the right will be yours."

He turned to look at her and she smiled, "Awesome." She opened the door and walked in. There was a double bed with a blue quilt on it and a small bedside table. On the far wall there was a small empty closet.

Bass rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it's not much, and I will get you a dresser, and if you can think of anything else.." Charlie's hand on his arm cut him off.

"The dresser will be plenty Bass. It's perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome. Friends are for and all that."

She chuckled at that. She could tell he was nervous for some reason and said the first thing she thought that of to alleviate that. "Okay, so now that I know where I am staying, let's see this shop of yours."

She knew she had said the right thing by the way his face lit up with a big grin. "Yeah. This way Char."

She smiled a bit to herself at the nick name of her nick name. He just couldn't seem to call her Charlie on a regular basis. He couldn't be like everybody else. She followed him out the front door and to the small building next door.

Bass took a deep breath as he opened the door to his shop, the smell of the wood and sawdust permeating the air. He had always loved working with his hands. Laying out a plan, measuring everything twice, cutting, hammering, putting all the pieces together until you come out with a finished product.

"Sounds kinda like going into battle."

Her voice startled him, he hadn't realized he had been talking out loud. "Yeah, I guess it kinda does. I like it because it gives me some other way to direct my energy. It engages both my brain and my hands."

Charlie looked around at the work bench laid with tools, various projects spread over tables and weird stands also made of wood. "So…you're gonna teach me right?"

He chuckled at her apparent nervousness. "Yeah Charlotte, I am going to teach you. Or at least I am going to try." He wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into offering to teach her and let him help. He was already concerned about how much time they would be spending together while living under the same roof, let alone all day in the shop as well. But her answering smile reminded him why he had offered, and he decided then and there he could do it. Even if he had to constantly sit on his hands to keep them to himself.

They walked back over to the house side by side. Charlie going in and sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad you are making yourself at home Charlotte." He winked at her before taking a seat across from her.

"So are you going back to the bar this evening Bass?"

"Not tonight, I thought I would cook up some of that deer you brought by, not to mention I have a bottle of the whiskey Earl made last month that tastes way better than the stuff he's currently passing out."

"Okay then." She chuckled, "Well I am gonna go out back for a bit before then okay?"

"Uh, sure?"

Charlie walked back to her room and grabbed her extra knife and strapped it to her thigh, before strapping on her sword belt. She walked back into the kitchen and out the back door. Bass had been busy getting a fire started in the fireplace so it didn't get too cold with the sun going down. He heard the back door open and walked over to peek out the window, and his breath got caught in his throat.

His beautiful Charlotte had her sword loose from her belt and was going through her fighting stances, dancing with her invisible opponent. He couldn't help but to stare. She exuded a deadly grace as she moved, true poetry in motion. He picked up a little bit of Miles in her footwork, but it was mostly his style that she leaned towards, after all she had most recently spent the most time training with him. Though under it all, she had her own style too, movements that was neither Miles nor Bass, purely Charlie. She was truly beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Miles to find out she was living here sooner rather than later, some accountability would probably be a good thing. He really didn't wanna screw up his friendship with Charlie by thinking with the wrong head and doing something foolish.

Bass didn't even realize how long he had been standing there until he could hear the fire truly roaring in the fireplace. At this point Charlie had been through quite a workout and paused long enough to wipe her face with the hem of her tank top, exposing her taunt, tan abs and tiny waist, before sheathing her swords and heading to the house.

Bass took a few steadying breaths before pulling the meat out and heading towards the fireplace. "Dinner will be ready in a few Charlotte."

"Okay, I am just gonna go wash up and change."

He gave a noncommittal nod in her direction, still not looking at her. When suddenly he could feel her presence right behind him, and her voice was soft as it reached his ear.

"Oh and Sebastian, I hope you enjoyed the show." She turned and headed down the hall with a triumphant smile.

Bass took a shuddering breath, still facing the fire. "Holy shit. I am so screwed… on second thought, maybe I don't want Miles to EVER know about her being here."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Let me know what you think! Next chapter, Miles finds out...uh-oh lol.<strong>

**If you have someone you want to see make an appearance, or a suggestion let me know, I am trying to finish outlining the rest of this story.**

**Much love,**

**Ash**


End file.
